Three
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Chase Matthews: anything, something & everything. ChaseZoey.


**A/N: This is just another plot bunny, because the section is way too quiet. Enjoy. It's a Choey drabble of sorts. Blame the string of Choey episodes the Family Channel has been airing. Not to worry, there's a Chola drabble in my head for my third FF anniversary (12/28/08) and as holiday gifts, and I have been plagued with the idea of a James/Rebecca oneshot for New Years (1/1/09), but that's also a gift too, so look out for those.**

**Disclaimer: Uh-uh. I don't own the song that inspired me either.**

* * *

**Three**

_anything;_

Best friend. Grape war enemy number one. Unexpected, but sweet dance partner. Boyfriend.

She can't even begin to summarize this person. Zoey thinks he's probably half six-year-old with that innocence and boyish charm, and half full-blown adult with the creativity of a poet, and the coffee drinking he's so endearingly in denial of.

"Ah, so you've been stealing grapes off my plate again, haven't you?" she questions, teasingly and lightly pokes him in the side. They're on one of their lunch dates, and it's going amazing. She's smiling brightly at him, while their fingers interlock. But when he lets go temporarily, green grapes continue to disappear off her plate.

"As your boyfriend, I think I'm entitled to."

Zoey laughs at the joke, locking eyes with his green ones, "And as your girlfriend, I'll let you."

Leaning over, he captures her glossed lips in a kiss. It's the wholesome reliance, and the strong trust she has in Chase that makes her feel like she can do _anything_.

_something;_

He's so concerned.

He's so worried, like she has some life-threatening disease.

"Chase," she tries to defend, and smiles because Zoey doesn't want to see Chase worry because of her. In fact, she doesn't want _anyone_ to worry on her behalf. Usually, Zoey's the one doing all of the mothering and worrying. Besides, it's just a persistent headache, almost about to reach migraine status. "I'm fine. Seriously, it's nothing serious."

"Zoey, you're sick," Chase says, plainly as he reaches out to place the back of his hand against her forehead, which is warm. When his hand is removed, Zoey wants to groan at the loss of contact. "Okay, worst case scenario if you don't let me take you to the infirmary so they can check you out…"

"Which is?" Zoey raises an inquiring eyebrow.

"I love Quinn, we all do, but if you don't go to the infirmary, she'll probably attempt to de-germify your snot or something with one of her Quinnventions or something."

Eyes flickering over to the closet where her roommate's notorious contraptions, she concedes with a sigh and a delicate sneeze. After all, Quinn is on another double date with Logan, Lisa and Michael. Lola is so excited about auditioning for a Blix TV commercial – which explains her current whereabouts as well. Zoey looks up to find her boyfriend, holding back a smile.

"What?"

"You're cute when you sneeze."

Rolling her brown eyes in a playful manner, Zoey directs a stern look to Chase, "Just for that, Curly Sue is back on the table now."

"I like Fuzzyhead better, you know," Chase admits, walking out of Room 101, and pecks her cheek. "And I love you more."

Zoey blushes, with a coy smile, "If I wasn't feeling completely and totally gross, I'd kiss you, Fuzzyhead."

Chase takes her to the infirmary with a temperature of 101, and she's pleasantly surprised when she learned that he stays at her bedside overnight.

He is truly _something_, and it makes her fall for him again.

_everything;_

He's holding her, swaying to some holiday tune she's too engrossed in him to remember.

Zoey's too busy to notice Michael's goofy Santa Claus hat and the fact Logan and Quinn sharing a kiss or a plethora of many, under the mistletoe over at the entrance of the lounge. She's too occupied to meet Dustin's new girlfriend, Hannah, even though it's a mental Post-It Note in the back of her mind. She's too busy to notice Lola and Vince Blake sharing a laugh and dance as friends – Lola and Vince break up a month before, but they remain exceptionally good friends.

Interlocking her hands behind the base of his neck, Chase's arms are securely wrapped around her middle.

For holiday plans, Chase is flying to Boston, while Zoey and Dustin are on their way back to England to spend the holidays with their parents, who have yet to transfer and buy another house in the United States. Zoey smiles, slightly, a thought striking her.

"Chase?"

"Yeah, Zoe?"

"I was wondering since we didn't actually get to be together in London the first time," she pauses, looking at him expectantly. " – that we could do it again over the holiday break."

"Like I could fly from Boston, and actually meet you there?"

"Yeah," she takes his hand in hers. "I'll stay put. I promise."

"Okay," Chase replies, face thoughtful before he breaks out in that boyish grin. "It'll take a lot of groveling, but yeah, are you kidding? London with my girlfriend over the holidays is a definite yes."

Zoey's excited. Chase's happy, as they meet in a meaningful, warm embrace.

Chase is _everything _and more.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I hope this didn't reek of complete suckage. Just some good ol' Choey fluff because honestly, this section desperately needs some life and some of the good, worthwhile stuff. You don't even know the genre changes this piece went through, but I decided to hold off on writing angst until the holidays were over. Please review while I take a much needed, and get myself a snack because I'm hungry. I hope you all enjoy your holidays and stay safe. Thank you all for the birthday wishes. They mean a lot to me. My mom actually told me how I was born because she never really told me, and it touched me so much, and I come on here on see all of the birthday wishes, I was in tears. You guys actually made me cry happy tears, so thanks again. **

**Reviews would be nice to see while I work on those two pieces mentioned above. I can't wait. Especially the James/Rebecca one. **

**Anything you wanna say, or just a simple "what's up?", feel free to PM.**

**Oh this is totally off topic, but I have to get this off my chest or I'll explode: SEDDIE WINS! SEDDIE RULES ALL! Jan 3. is when all CREDDIE theories will be shot to be hell. SEDDIE! SEDDIE!**

…

**Ahem.**

**Yeah, later.**

**-Erika**


End file.
